Connect the Dots
by abstractXromance
Summary: Riku needed Sora in a way that should not be talked about in public. Rated M for extreme content. RikuSora


So this is purely smut. I apologize. I blame the Spill Canvas. o.o Anyway. Enjoy

I apologize for the first version of this. It was a hetro story for a friend and sorta morphed into this so therefore the "her" that was at the end didn't get caught. But I fixed it now! Woo! And I think this shall be a twoshot. Hrm.

_Connect the Dots_

Riku sat on the edge of the bed, remote in hand – only three feet away from the TV. His eyes were glazed over as a late-night movie played. There wasn't much plot, everything was driven by sex. He shuddered at how much the meaningless flick related to his life.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there. The curtains were pulled shut; he hadn't seen the sun at all today. Just as the screen in front of him turned black, a soft knock came from the door.

Riku walked approximately 10 feet to the door. His hand rested on the doorknob as he considered his options. He could either walk back to the bed and go to sleep, securing his the rest of his life, or he could open the door and give in to the temptation he had wanted for so long. Either way, he had to choose right now.

His hand reluctantly turned the handle even though the rest of his body hadn't made up its mind. Before he could hinder his actions, the door was open.

His prize stood there, framed by a streetlight. Sora's brown hair and pale skin looked darker, like a silhouette. He was looking at the ground. His cheeks were a soft pink.

His lips turned into a soft smile as his hand lifted Sora's chin so their eyes could meet.

"I've been waiting for you,"Riku's words were whispered, seductive.

Sora placed his frail hand upon his, "As have I."

He turned from Sora, if he didn't he would be sucked in. His hand pulled the man into the room. He shot a quick look to the parking lot. No one in sight. Part of Riku wished someone had seen this exchange.

The door closed.

Sora broke free of his hand and threw his bag against a wall. His hands worked at pushing his hair out of his face and securing it behind his ears. Then he took a seat on the bed, his eyes glued to Riku.

"We don't have to, if you're not ready," Riku's words were more sincere than he thought they would be. He wanted the boy to be ready; there wasn't a real reason why Sora _shouldn't _be.

"I'm fine," Sora's words showed no emotion. "I've wanted this long enough."

Then Sora's face lit up. It was as if someone turned on his switch. He stood, abruptly, from the bed and shot Riku a daring smile. The one lamp on in the room threw shadows on to his body, hiding and accentuating the right parts. He moved slowly toward Riku, Sora's tight tee shirt and skinny jeans pulled on his body as he walked.

Then he was in front of Riku. He draped his arms around Riku's neck and pushed himself up so his mouth was at Riku's ear. The brunet's breath was warm and sent spikes down Riku's spine.

"I want you."

That was all it took. Riku sprung into action. His arms grasped the boy's thin body as he feverishly kissed Sora's shoulders. Sora felt cold against his thin T-shirt. He was suddenly aware of how warm the room had become.

He briefly pushed Sora off of him and raised his shirt over his head. He wasn't built. He was actually pretty thin and appeared to be scrawny. He paused briefly to check Sora's face. The younger nodded in approval and forced himself back in Riku's arms.

Sora's arm grasped his wrist and pulled his arm to Sora's chest. The motion shocked him, but he gave in, gently massaging his new territory. The feeling made Sora tilt his head back, exposing his soft untouched neck.

With Riku's head planted on Sora's neck, sucking in his flesh, one hand on the boy's nipple and the other bracing his lower back, he lead the brunet to the king-sized bed. He pushed Sora onto the mattress, sliding his hips against Sora's.

A gasp escaped Sora's lips. He took the opportunity to silence them with his own.

Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to pleasure Sora. His hand glided across his thigh to the button and zipper on the jeans. Riku's lips didn't leave his. He didn't wait for an ok.

RIku's hand was now on his hip, tucked slightly under whatever garment he was wearing under the jeans. His fingers grasped around the fabric and pulled down. Riku removed his mouth from Sora's and looked into the younger's eyes as his hands removed the garment and the jeans and disposed of it.

Sora paused and looked at him. Riku didn't want to speak and furrowed his eyebrows. Sora giggled at his expression and raised a hand to point at Riku's pants. He nodded in silent agreement and slid off of Sora's body, instantaneously missing the feeling of Sora's skin against his.

The task was moderately difficult, taking his pants off while looking at Sora. He focused his attention on taking off his belt and unbuttoning his pants. His hands shook more than normal. By the time he had slid the tight-fitting jeans from his body, his nerves were shot.

He looked up and gasped at the sight in front of him. During the excruciatingly long time it took him to remove his jeans, Sora had removed his shirt, laying it neatly on the nightstand. Sora laid on his side, smiling. The brunet lifted a finger, beckoning him.

Riku scrambled from the opposite side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Sora's body, kissing the boy's hair, his mouth, neck, shoulders...trailing his lips across Sora's ivory skin. The bruent's body twitched and moved from every touch of Riku's lips. Sora no longer felt cold against his lips; his body felt like it was aflame.

The younger couldn't take it any longer, being kissed. It was teasing Sora from the prize he sought. Sora was small, but managed to push Riku off of him.

Riku opened his mouth to object, but then Sora's thin arms pressed against his shoulders, pinning him to the bed. Sora wanted his turn. His hand moved from Riku's shoulder and lingered on his chest. Sora smiled devilishly.

Sora's hand caressed Riku's stomach and stopped where the hair collected on his lower abdomen. The brunet looked to his face; Riku was filled with longing for more. Sora nodded at his silent request and moved his hand lower, taking Riku's length into his hand. The brunet kept his grip loose and pumped his hand slowly.

Riku's hand braced Sora's and, for a second, forced the younger to move faster. Sora moved his hand with some force and shook a finger at his face. His eyes grew fierce. Sora leaned forward and pushed his chest against Riku's and kissed the spot behind his ear, "Trust me."

Sora moved back from his body and doubt filled Riku's mind. Riku didn't know what Sora was doing. He thought he had control. Riku thought he had earned control from his previous actions, but still, Sora didn't move until his face lightened.

"Good boy," Sora's words cut through the silence with ease.

Riku gave in. He knew it would be better for him this way. Whatever Sora was planning on doing would most likely make him feel the pleasure he was looking for.

Sora bent down over him, his chest brushed against his stomach. Sora had to make this fast. Their time was running out.

Sora quickly moved his head above Riku's hardened member. The brunet briefly turned his head and looked up. Riku didn't notice this change, even if he had he wouldn't have thought anything of it.

A second passed and Sora's lips were on Riku's tip, teasing it with his experienced tongue. Sora didn't want to spend too much time here, but the brunet knew Riku would eat this up.

Sora's lips parted and welcomed the not-so-foreign object. His mouth molded to the contours of Riku's erection as Sora worked his mouth from tip to bottom. His tongue licked and his mouth sucked. Sora could taste the tad bit of juice Riku produced and swallowed it willingly.

Then Sora pulled back.

Riku looked at Sora's body. It was damn near perfect. His hands briefly grazed Sora's chest and swirled around the boy's waist, but he couldn't waste time. There was never enough to spare.

He sat up and pushed Sora down beside him. "Do I need a – "

Sora shook her head cutting off his question. Riku didn't care either way. Only one act lingered in Riku's mind and it wasn't putting on a condom.

Riku's hand pressed against Sora's stomach and moved lower until he found the spot for which he had been looking. He rubbed Sora's opening for a few seconds before slipping two fingers deep into the brunet. After a few teasing thrusts, he decided Sora was ready.

Riku leaned on one hand as he held his erection in the other. He pressed it against Sora's opening with little force. He looked at Sora's face; the action was killing the brunet. Sora's hips pushed down. Sora wanted him inside.

He thrust into Sora, finally getting the feeling he was looking for. It had been too long since Riku had felt this. Too long since he had been able to release the pent up passion and lust that burned in his veins.

Riku rocked his hips into Sora's and breathed harshly. Riku's eyes closed and the sweat dripped from his face. Sora moaned beneath him. The movement was tearing at Riku's energy. He felt like everything he had in him was inside of Sora. Sora noticed the change in his motions and rolled on top oh him, taking the situation in to his own being.

Sora held the erect member in his hand for a moment before he placed his body on top of it. Sora's veins rushed with blood as it entered his body, filling every crevasse. He sat on his knees and moved his body up and down. Sora made sure to stay in a semi-sitting position; Sora wanted to see Riku's face as he fucked him.

And it was worth not feeling Riku's body against him. Riku's face twisted and relaxed with every thrust. Sora moved faster, hoping to make Riku release. Riku's hands pushed Sora firmly against his hips, keeping Sora pressed down on his member.

He sat up a bit, enough to whisper in Sora's ear, "Do you want to cum?"

Sora shook his head, "There's not enough time."

Before Sora's words had any affect, Riku's actions were already in place. He flipped Sora on his back and kissed all over the brunet's exposed, warm body. As he reached the spot that would make him cum, Riku's pace quickened. Sora was right, time was running out.

His tongue moved up and down, sliding in and out. Sora's body tensed at Riku's motions. Sora wanted him to stop, but Sora wanted him to continue, to finish Sora. Sora's hands pressed against Riku's hair, keeping Riku's mouth where it needed to be.

He licked a few more times, sucking a tad. And that was enough.

Sora's body shook. His breathing became rugged. Sora let out an indiscernible syllable and he then laid on the bed, trying to catch his breath.

Before the air had came back to Sora's lungs, Riku was back inside him. This time, selfish. He wanted his turn and he wanted it immediately.

Riku pushed until his hips hurt, but the feeling he was getting out-weighed the costs. Sora's hands dug in to Riku's skin, wanting to leave marks. Sora wanted everyone to know what they were doing.

The pleasure was building up. Riku couldn't stop. His pace quickened to unprecedented speeds as his heart raced along with it. He leaned down and kissed Sora's cheek, softly. Almost lovingly. Almost.

Then, all the emotions and feelings were too much for his body to handle. Riku thrust three more times, the third one he let himself spill into Sora.

His body collapsed on Sora's. He kept his eyes closed mumbling obscenities out of pleasure, not hate.

And then it was over.

He laid beside Sora, not touching the other's skin.

Sora rolled on his side, still undressed, still beautiful.

Riku knew what Sora wanted. Riku waved a hand to the TV. There was an envelope laying next to the muted box.

Sora nodded and sat up, pulling his clothing off the stand and back onto his body. Sora walked over to the envelope and pulled out four crisp 50s.

Riku stood, pulling boxers onto himself, feeling utterly exposed.

Sora walked up to him and lingered in front of him. Sora wanted to say something. Sora felt like he should.

Riku looked at the brunet and smiled, despite the unknown emotion ripping through his chest, "Not bad, for your first time."

"Only my first time getting paid," Sora said, still looking into his eyes. Sora's pleasant expression being almost too hard to hold.

"Will I see you again?" Riku's voice longed for more. He knew it was a bad idea.

Sora blinked, not knowing how to respond. "I guess, if you need it again," his eyes finally broke Riku's gaze, finding his undergarment on the floor.

"I'll need it in another week or so," Riku paused and grimaced. "For a long time."

"Right," Sora said as she slipped into his final piece of clothing. "So, I should go." Sora still couldn't look back at his eyes.

"Yeah," he nodded knowing Sora couldn't see him. "See you."

Sora slipped his feet in to sandals and hurried from the hotel room. Sora couldn't let Riku see her. The water was building in Sora's eyes. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, silently cursing himself for going along with Riku's plan, silently cursing himself for knowing it would happen again and again.

Riku could hear Sora's rugged breathing against the door, but soon the sound was muffled by his own gasps for air as he glanced at his phone.

"You didn't show up. I knew you wouldn't. You're skum. I thought you wanted more than that. Bye." Each sentence was a different text. He threw the phone across the room, not hard enough to break it.

He collapsed against the bed. It still radiated Sora's warmth. His hand caressed where Sora's bare back had been just 5 minutes prior.

Despite all he had lost, and all Sora had lost, a smile formed in the depths of his lips. He closed his eyes and picture Sora's body shinning in the light. He would have the brunet again, and for a short time, forgot everything he had lost and ravished in everything he had gained, for to him, the release is what he needed. Everything else was optional.

His conscious faded. He was falling into a silent sleep. He didn't care about his past anymore, he was counting the hours till he could see him again, feel Sora again. Maybe one day, he would tell Sora what he meant, but until then, it was all about the release.


End file.
